The invention relates to ocular aberration correction. In particular, the invention provides correction of wavefront aberrations of the eye that take into account fluctuations in the aberrations due to biophysical rhythms.
Techniques and apparatuses for measuring the aberrations of the eye using wavefront sensors are known. The known devices measure, estimate, interpolate, or calculate the ocular optical wavefront. Subsequently, the aberration measurements are mathematically converted to a height difference providing an elevation map above and below a designated mean sphere value, known as the optical path difference. Correction for the aberrations may be provided by introduction of an optical path difference, or aberration inverse filter, that offsets the distortions due to the ocular aberrations. These corrections may be incorporated into the design of an ophthalmic lens to provide visual acuity correction.
A disadvantage of correcting aberrations based on wavefront measurements is that the fluctuations of the aberrations over time caused by biophysical rhythms are not taken into account. Therefore, a need exists for a method of accounting for biophysical rhythms in designing ophthalmic lenses based on wavefront aberration measurements.